Niji
by Dani Reita Tetsuya
Summary: Pelangi, adalah kenangan terindah yang paling diingat oleh Hinata jika memikirkan Naruto.


Akhirnya, Dani adiknya Reita sang bassist the GazettE yang baru saja berganti pen name dari 'dani-reita' menjadi seperti sekarang ini, telah menyelesaikan sebuah fict oneshoot terbaru :D,

kali ini masih dengan pairing NaruHina.

Oh ya, saya mengucapkan banyak Arigatou buat yang sudah me-review fict saya yang lain, semoga review dari para senpai membuat fict ini lebih baik dari fict yang sebelumnya.

**Desclaimer** : Mashashi Kishimoto, (kapan Naruto tamat? penasaran banget!)

**Warning** : oneshoot, AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

**Rating :** T (remaja = 12-17 thn)

**Pairing :** NaruHina

**Genre :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Summary :** Pelangi, adalah kenangan terindah yang paling diingat oleh Hinata jika memikirkan Naruto.

**Niji (pelangi)**

Sebuah goresan indah dilangit, dengan beragam warna yang menjadi satu. Muncul setelah hujan tiba, seakan menghibur sang langit yang baru saja menangis.

Seorang gadis terpaku melihat pelangi itu, mengingatkan dirinya pada sesuatu.

"Hinata, indah ya pelanginya,"

kata terakhir dari kekasihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Terlihat airmatanya telah menetes keluar dari mata _amethyst_ miliknya.

**[Flashback]**

Setelah libur panjang akhirnya tahun ajaran baru pun dimulai, dan mulai tahun ini Hinata akan bersekolah di Konoha SHS.

**[Hinata's PoV]**

"Ohayou Hinata! Aku senang kita bisa satu sekolah lagi." kata seseorang saat ku masuki gerbang sekolah baruku. Ternyata dia Sakura sahabatku sejak di JHS (smp).

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" jawabku.

Setelah berkata itu, tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sesosok lelaki di samping Sakura. Tanpa kusadari aku terus memandanginya. Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru saphire.

"Oh iya aku lupa, perkenalkan ini Naruto, sepupuku. Dia juga diterima di sekolah ini." kata Sakura dan seketika menghilangkan rasa penasaranku.

Kemudian lelaki bernama Naruto itu tersenyum kepadaku dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku kemudian menjawab dengan mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Kurasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya saat tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

"Hai, aku Naruto, salam kenal!"

"Na..namaku Hi..hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, se..senang bisa berkenalan de..denganmu."

entah kenapa lidahku kaku saat berkata kepadanya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, seketika darah mengalir cepat ke kepalaku hingga membuat wajahku merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Salamannya jangan lama-lama donk! Ayo buruan masuk, nanti telat." kata Sakura seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh gomenasai," kataku malu dan segera melepaskan tanganku.

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat aku yang salah tingkah.

Begitu juga Naruto yang kulihat blushing dengan kejadian tadi.

Lalu kami bertiga pun memasuki sekolah baru kami. Hari itu langsung diadakan pembagian kelas.

Aku kecewa karena aku tak sekelas dengan Sakura, karena aku ini orangnya pemalu dan tertutup maka aku merasa akan sulit bergaul dengan teman baru.

**[End of Hinata's PoV]**

**[Naruto's PoV]**

Aku senang sekali bisa satu kelas dengan Hinata, gadis yang baru kukenal tadi pagi lewat sepupuku Sakura. Walaupun aku baru saja mengenalnya tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku bahagia bila didekatnya.

**[End of Naruto's PoV]**

**[Normal PoV]**

Para murid baru segera menuju kelas masing-masing untuk diberi perkenalan oleh guru yang menjadi wali kelas.

Hinata mengambil tempat duduk di pojok depan dekat pintu masuk kelas, ia tampak gugup saat itu karena tidak ada satupun *calon* teman sekelasnya yang ia kenal.

Sampai sebuah suara mengangetkannya.

"Hinata, boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?"

suara itu berasal dari Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk, ia merasakan lagi jantungnya berdebar-debar karena kehadiran Naruto.

Tapi yang ia rasakan justru ketenangan dan kenyamanan. Ingin rasanya selalu berada didekat Naruto.

Kemudian masuklah seorang guru berambut putih dengan masker menutupi wajahnya. Dan membuat suasana kelas mendadak sepi.

"Aneh," pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Hai semua, perkenalkan namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku wali kelas XF dan jg guru kimia di kelas ini." orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya, dari matanya yang berbentuk huruf 'n' bisa ditebak kalau bibirnya sedang senyum dibalik maskernya itu.

"Ehm, oke kalau begitu sekarang giliran kalian memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas!"

Karena ini hari pertama masuk sekolah, maka belum ada pelajaran. Jam 10 pagi mereka tlah diperbolehkan pulang.

Seperti saat di JHS, Hinata selalu pulang bersama Sakura, tapi kali ini mereka pulang bertiga karena ada Naruto, yang tinggal di rumah Sakura karena orang tuanya tinggal di Suna sementara ia bersekolah di Konoha.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto banyak bertanya pada Sakura tentang Konoha. Sementara Hinata hanya diam saja sambil berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sampai di pertigaan jalan mereka berpisah,

"Sampai jumpa besok Hinata!" kata Sakura.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata.

Naruto agak kaget mendengar Hinata menyebut namanya dengan _suffix_-kun, namun ia hanya tersenyum kepada Hinata.

Hinata sendiripun tidak tau kenapa bisa ia memanggil Naruto begitu, biasanya ia memanggil dengan _suffix_-san kepada orang yang belum/tidak terlalu dikenalnya.

"Kau suka dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku cuma menebak dari ekspresi wajahmu tadi," kata Sakura lagi.

"Kau ini sok tahu, sudahlah ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar!" kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

**[Hinata's PoV]**

Siang ini langit berwarna biru cerah, mengingatkanku pada sepasang mata indah yang membuatku merasa hanyut di dalamnya jika aku memandangnya, tentu saja mata itu milik Naruto.

Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekat dirinya, padahal kami baru kenal tadi pagi. Tidak seperti jika ku berada di sekeliling teman-temanku lainnya yang kurasa biasa saja.

"Nee-san, ayo makan!"

panggilan dari adikku menyelapkan bayangan Naruto dari anganku.

"Iya, sebentar Hanabi-chan!" jawabku.

Aku pun segera keluar dari kamarku dan menuju ruang makan.

Disana tou-san sudah menunggu ditemani Hanabi.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah barumu?" tanya tou-san.

"Baik-baik saja tou-san," jawabku.

"Sudah dapat teman baru?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, walaupun baru sedikit." jawabku.

"Semoga saja kau betah bersekolah disana." kata Neji-san, kakak sepupuku yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Neji-san adalah anak dari paman Hiashi, saudara kembar ayahku, ia 1 tahun lebih tua dariku dan bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda denganku. Walaupun sifatnya dingin dan tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sangat perhatian denganku dan adikku.

"Cepat ganti baju dan cuci tanganmu, setelah itu kita makan bersama." kata tou-san ku.

Lalu Neji-san mengangguk menjawab perkataan itu.

**[End of Hinata's PoV]**

**[Naruto's PoV]**

"Aduh, mana ya? Kok gak ada sih?"

aku dengan gelisah dan terburu-buru mengotak-atik hape Sakura. Tentu saja aku mencari nomor hape Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Dan akhirnya ketemu!

Tapi belum sempat ku tulis tiba-tiba...

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan hapeku?"

Suara keras Sakura memekakan telingaku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, hehe.."

kataku pada Sakura.

Sakura lalu melirik layar hapenya.

"Ah, gawat! Nomor Hinata masih tertampang disitu!" aku mulai resah sendiri.

"Oh, kau mau nomor Hinata? Kenapa tidak bilang saja," kata Sakura dengan senyuman menggodanya.

"Tidak kok, aku tak sengaja menekan salah satu tombol dan tiba-tiba seperti itu." kataku berusaha mengelak.

Namun yang terjadi Sakura semakin menunjukkan wajah jahilnya di hadapanku.

"Kalo begitu berarti kau tidak menginginkan nomor Hinata kan? Ya sudah, awas ya kalau suatu saat nanti kau meminta nomor Hinata, walau sampai memohon pun tak akan kuberikan!" kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Sakura!" aku mencegahnya.

"Aku kan satu kelas dengan Hinata, jadi suatu saat pasti aku membutuhkannya, hehe..." kataku mencari alasan.

"Hmm, iya baiklah." Sakura mengiyakan.

"Kalau sudah mendapatkan Hinata, jangan lupa traktir aku ya.." kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong melihat tingkah usilnya itu.

**[End of Naruto's PoV]**

**[Normal PoV]**

Malam harinya, Naruto langsung memanfaatkan nomor Hinata yang ia dapat dari Sakura tadi siang. Ia pun mengirim SMS ke nomor Hinata dengan alasan menanyakan urusan sekolah.

To: Hinata

Besok jadwal pelajarannya apa ya?

Hinata yang menerima sms itu agak bingung dengan pengirim yang tak dikenal, lalu ia membalas sms itu

To: Naruto

Belum ada jadwal, karena kemarin di sekolah baru perkenalan.

Anda siapa ya?

Naruto tersenyum senang SMSnya dibalas oleh Hinata.

To: Hinata

Oh maaf, aku lupa soalnya kalau di Suna biasanya langsung ada pelajaran.

Ini Naruto, sepupu Sakura, ingat kan?

Hinata terkejut membaca SMS itu setelah mengetahui bahwa si pengirim itu adalah Naruto, ia senang bukan main namun ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali.

To: Naruto

Oh, Naruto-kun..

Iya, aku ingat

Lalu secepat kilat Naruto membalas SMS Hinata.

To: Hinata

Baguslah kalau begitu.

Sudah ya, Oyuminasai Hinata.

To: Naruto

Oyuminasai~

Lega sekali yang dirasakan Naruto, rasa rindunya hilang dalam sekejap setelah mengobrol walau hanya lewat sms.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih ingin berSMSan dengan Hinata, namun ia tak mau menggangu Hinata.

Sementara itu di lain tempat.

Hinata sedikit kecewa karena Naruto mengakhiri SMSnya, tetapi ia tetap bersyukur Naruto mau menghubunginya.

Sekarang keduanya sama-sama berharap malam ini akan bermimpi tentang satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka telah menyadari benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh bersemi di hati keduanya.

Pagi harinya.

Seberkas cahaya matahari menembus melewati jendela kamar berwarna Lavender, cahaya itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Naruto, ia masih bermain-main di alam mimpinya.

"Naruto, cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Sakura berteriak sambil menggedor pintu kamar Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak juga bangun. Setelah coba dibuka ternyata kamarnya tidak dikunci.

"Hmm.. ini kesempatan untuk usil, haha.." kata Sakura dalam hati.

Ia mengambil panci dan sendok lalu memukul panci itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang sedang tertidur sambil berteriak

"Gempa bumi..! Cepat selamatkan diri kalian!"

Naruto pun terbangun dan terkejut, ia pun spontan berteriak

"Mana gempa bumi? Akh, ayo cepat kita pergi!"

tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada Sakura yang tertawa karena puas mengerjai Naruto.

"Heh, maksudmu apa? Ganggu orang tidur aja.."

kata Naruto kesal.

"Hihihi... Habisnya kau tidak bangun-bangun sih, lihat itu sudah jam berapa sekarang?" kata Sakura.

Naruto pun melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Waah, aku telat!" teriak Naruto.

"Aku berangkat duluan ya! Pasti Hinata sudah menungguku." kata Sakura.

"Eh, Hinata? Oh iya tadi aku bermimpi tentang Hinata." kata Naruto dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah celana pendeknya yang basah.

"Hihihihi... Indah sekali mimpinya." Naruto terkekeh sendiri.

**Oke, kita langsung ke sekolah. Adegan Naruto mandi, sarapan, dsb tidak perlu diceritakan**

Untunglah hari ini baru hari kedua masuk sekolah, jadi jika terlambat masih diberikan toleransi.

"Ohayou Hinata!" kata Naruto menyapa Hinata yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangkunya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata singkat dan tak lupa tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan mendekati Naruto,

"Hai, Naruto.. Perkenalkan namaku Shion," kata gadis itu.

"Iya,iya.. Salam kenal juga!" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Lalu setelah itu bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Saat istirahat.

"Hinata, kita ke kantin yuk!" Naruto mengajak Hinata.

"Gomen Naruto-kun, tapi Aku ingin ke perpustakaan."

jawab Hinata.

"Uhm, kalau begitu aku ikut ya!"

tiba-tiba Shion menarik tangan Naruto,

"Ayo kita ke kantin." kata Shion.

"Tapi, aku mau..." belum selesai Naruto berbicara Shion menarik tangan Naruto dan mereka pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata hanya diam saja melihat itu, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu ia pergi menuju perpustakaan.

"Ah, Shion... Aku mau ke toilet!" kata Naruto.

"Tunggu Naruto.." Shion berusaha mencegah, tapi Naruto telah pergi duluan.

Naruto bergegas menuju perpustakaan, ia merasa tidak enak dengan Hinata.

"Hei, disini kau rupanya!" kata Naruto saat menemukan Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang fokus membaca terkejut mendengar suara itu.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Ku kira siapa." katanya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi ke kantin?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin menemanimu disini," kata Naruto.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba mem-blushing mendengar itu.

"Sudah, tidak usah pedulikan aku. Bukannya tadi Naruto-kun ingin sekali ke kantin?" kata Hinata.

"Tapi aku malas kalau tidak sama kamu" kata Naruto.

Hinata yang tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat, segera menutup bukunya dan cepat-cepat kembali ke kelasnya.

"Aku duluan Naruto-kun!" katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu Hinata!" kata Naruto mengejar Hinata.

Sampai di kelas.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, bukan aku tak mau berada di dekatmu. tapi aku tidak kuat, aku terlalu gugup." kata Hinata dalam hati.

Kemudian Naruto telah sampai di kelas dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya ada yang terlihat kurang baik dari diriku?" kata Hinata.

"Ehm, tidak kok." jawab Naruto singkat.

Lalu bel pun berbunyi tanda jam istirahat telah usai.

**pelajaran di skip, langsung saat pulang sekolah**

"Hinata, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, aku harus menemani ibuku menjenguk nenek yang sakit." kata Sakura.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, aku bisa pulang sendiri." kata Hinata, namun Sakura tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata barusan malah terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu.

Lalu ia berteriak,

"Naruto kesini!" katanya memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" jawab Naruto yang telah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, karena kau belum hafal jalan pulang kau pulang dengan Hinata saja ya." kata Sakura.

"Hinata, kau tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Te..tentu tidak Sakura-chan." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang Hinata!" kata Naruto seraya menggandeng tangan Hinata dan melangkah pergi.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati ya!" teriak Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan.

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah Sakura.

Di perjalanan pulang,

**[Hinata's PoV]**

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Naruto ya? Aku tak mau dia menganggapku terlalu pendiam dan tidak asyik untuk diajak mengobrol."

**[Naruto's PoV]**

"Apakah harus aku yang mulai duluan? Tapi aku bingung topik apa ya yang disukai Hinata?"

**[Normal PoV]**

Disaat mereka berdua sedang bingung dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba hujan turun.

"Hinata, ayo kita cari tempat untuk berteduh." kata Naruto kepada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Lalu mereka berdua berteduh di teras sebuah rumah kosong.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, mungkin sekitar 15 menit hujan telah reda. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalan pulang.

"Hei Hinata, coba lihat itu?" kata Naruto sambil jarinya mengacung ke arah langit.

Hinata pun mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Wah, indahnya pelangi itu!" Hinata terkagum-kagum melihat pelangi itu.

"Kau suka pelangi, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sejak kecil aku suka memandangi pelangi indah yang muncul setiap setelah hujan. Kalau Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Sama dengan Hinata, aku juga suka sekali dengan pelangi. Dulu saat aku kecil ibuku bilang kalau di ujung pelangi ada sebuah kantong berisi koin emas." jawab Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu memang dongeng yang cukup terkenal, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata. Hari sudah sore," kata Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah." Hinata mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Sampai jumpa besok Hinata!" kata Naruto saat mereka akan berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

"Iya, sayonara Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Hinata.

Lalu keduanya berjalan kembali menuju rumah masing-masing.

**[Naruto's PoV]**

"Senangnya, hari ini bisa pulang berdua dengan Hinata. Dia itu manis orangnya dan juga baik hati. Andaikan aku bisa memilikinya." Naruto melamun sendiri di kamarnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Hinata.

**[Hinata's PoV]**

"Mimpi apa aku semalam? Hari ini bisa jalan berdua dengan Naruto. Uh, senangnya! Semoga saja besok bisa merasakan ini lagi."

**[Normal PoV]**

Hinata memandangi pelangi yang masih dapat terlihat melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Arigatou, berkat kehadiranmu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto." kata Hinata kepada sang pelangi.

**kita langsung menuju keesokan harinya**

Di sekolah,

pagi itu Hinata telah duduk sendiri di bangkunya, sementara Naruto belum datang.

Tiba-tiba Shion datang menghampirinya.

"Hei kau! Apa maksudmu mendekati Naruto?" kata Shion membentak Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam saja, matanya terarah menuju ke lantai.

"Seharusnya kau sadar! Gadis seperti dirimu itu tidak pantas dengan lelaki macam Naruto!" kata Shion lagi.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Shion berpura-pura menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Hinata! Kan ponselku jatuh!" kata Shion berpura-pura.

"Hei, ada apa ini? Shion, kenapa kau memarahi Hinata?" kata Naruto.

"Dia menjatuhkan ponselku, Naruto." kata Shion.

"Apa itu benar Hinata?" Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

Hinata melirik ke arah Shion, didapatinya Shion memelototkan matanya ke arah Hinata.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku yang salah, aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel Shion tadi." jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Naruto, kau disuruh menemui Tsunade-sensei di ruang guru!" kata Shikamaru.

"Ya, aku segera kesana." kata Naruto lalu pergi menuju ruang guru.

"Awas kau ya kalau bilang pada Naruto! Kau akan tahu akibatnya!" kata Shion mengancam Hinata.

Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tak berani melawan.

Saat jam istirahat.

"Hinata, mau ketemani ke perpustakaan?" kata Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Aku ada urusan lain," kata Hinata menolak.

Ia takut karena diancam Shion agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan Naruto lagi.

"Permisi, Naruto-kun." kata Hinata seraya pergi meninggakan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

Hinata berlari ke kamar mandi. Di dalam kamar mandi ia menangis sendiri, menyesali sikapnya yang takut dengan ancaman Shion.

Tak terasa bel tanda istirahat usai telah berbunyi.

Ia pun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan keluar dari tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di kelas,

"Hinata, tadi aku mencarimu di perpustakaan kenapa kau tidak ada disana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanganku tadi tanpa sengaja tersentuh duri, jadi aku memutuskan untuk ke UKS." jawab Hinata lagi-lagi berbohong.

Shion yang melihat mereka sedang akrab mengobrol langsung mendatangi mereka.

"Naruto, tadi Sakura mencarimu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting." kata Shion berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari Hinata.

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku segera mencarinya. Mungkin ia sekarang di kelasnya." kata Naruto kemudian pergi.

Kini tinggal Hinata dan Shion.

"Hei sudah ku bilang kan? Jangan kau dekati Naruto! Beraninya kau kepadaku!" kata Shion membentak Hinata.

Namun sebenarnya Naruto masih berada di sekitar situ, ia tau Shion berbohong karena hari ini Sakura tidak masuk sekolah.

"Wah..wah.. Hebat sekali tipu dayamu Shion," kata Naruto datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Shion terkejut bukan main dengan hal itu.

"Na..naruto?" Shion salah tingkah.

"Sekarang jangan kau sakiti Hinata lagi, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" kata Naruto dengan nada marah.

Lalu Shion yang malu atas kejadian ini pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita kepadaku tentang hal ini Hinata?" kata Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku diancam." kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah, yang penting sekarang itu takkan pernah terjadi lagi, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu jika aku menjadi kekasihmu, jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?." kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung memunculkan blushing di pipinya.

Rasa kaget, bahagia, terharu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dengan sepenuh hatiku." kata Hinata lalu meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi ia bendung.

Ia menangis dipelukan Naruto.

"Oh iya, ini kan jam pelajaran kesenian, ayo kita ke ruang kesenian. Teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." kata Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan lembut.

**sepulang sekolah**

"Yah, hari ini hujan lagi." kata Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Namanya juga sedang musim hujan, Naruto-kun.

Tapi kan setelah hujan akan muncul pelangi yang indah." jawab Hinata.

"Benar juga katamu." Naruto tersenyum seraya membelai lembut rambut indigo panjang Hinata.

"Ehm, hujannya sudah berhenti Naruto-kun, ayo kita pulang." kata Hinata.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang." jawab Naruto.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama.

"Hinata, indah ya pelanginya," kata Naruto.

"Ya, hari ini pelangi terlihat sengat jelas terlukis di langit.

Sampai jumpa besok ya, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berpisah.

Malam harinya, Hinata dikejutkan oleh sebuah telepon dari Sakura.

"Apa? Naruto-kun masuk rumah sakit?" katanya kaget.

"Iya, tadi tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan." jawab Sakura di telepon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana!" kata Hinata.

"Tapi, Hinata..." belum selesai Sakura berbicara telepon telah diputus oleh Hinata.

Hinata telah tiba di rumah sakit, ia langsung mencari kamar Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan Sakura dan ibunya di depan sebuah kamar.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

Kemudian ibu Sakura berkata sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Hinata, sebenarnya Naruto mempunyai penyakit jantung."

Hinata sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu, ia masih setengah tidak percaya.

Bibirnya bergetar, matanya tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang perlahan-lahan menetes ke pipinya.

Kemudian Sakura memeluk Hinata, mencoba menenangkannya.

Kemudian dokter keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Mohon maaf, kami telah berusaha semampu kami, tapi Tuhan yang menentukan. Pasien sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi." kata dokter itu menjawab.

Seketika mereka semua terkejut bukan main, terutama Hinata yang serasa mendapat pukulan telak saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

Kemudian mereka memasuki kamar untuk melihat jenazah Naruto.

Terlihat wajah Naruto yang menampakkan ketenangan.

Hinata yang melihat itu terus berusaha tetap tegar dan kuat, ia tak mau meneteskan lagi air matanya.

Kemudian Sakura mengusap lembut bahu Hinata, memberikan semangat untuknya agar tetap tabah.

Keesokan harinya, langit mendung mengiringi upacara pemakaman Naruto, terlihat teman-teman, sahabat, dan para guru datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

Seorang wanita menangis di depan peti Naruto, ia terlihat paling terpukul. Dia adalah Kushina, ibunda Naruto, di sampingnya terlihat seorang pria yang mirip Naruto yang tak lain adalah Minato, ayah Naruto yang sedang berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

Kemudian hujan turun saat peti jenazah Naruto mulai dimasukkan ke liang lahat secara perlahan, diiringi isakkan tangis dari para pelayat.

Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Hinata hanya kenangan dirinya dengan Naruto, ia menatapi peti Naruto yang telas terkubur dalam tanah. Sama sekali tak diduga bahwa Naruto harus pergi secepat ini.

Selesai upacara pemakaman, ibunda Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata ditemani Sakura.

"Hinata, tante sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura. Terima kasih ya telah memberikan hadiah terindah di akhir hidup Naruto."

Hinata lalu menghapus air matanya dan berusaha terlihat tabah.

Lalu ia pun tersenyum dan berkata,

"Itu tidak masalah, karena aku mencintai Naruto." kata Hinata.

Lalu Kushina memeluk lembut Hinata, seakan memeluk anak sendiri. Air mata masih menetes dari matanya. Lalu Hinata berusaha menenangkannya.

Upacara pemakaman selesai dan hujan pun reda, pelangi kembali muncul seakan ikut memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Naruto.

**[End of Flashback]**

Hinata lalu tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya setelah mengingat kenangannya tadi, ia percaya Naruto akan selalu hidup tenang di alam sana.

Setiap kemunculan pelangi akan selalu mengingatkan Hinata pada Naruto. Dan ia merasa ada didekat Naruto jika pelangi hadir menghiasi langit biru.

Ya, pelangi selalu mengingatkan Hinata pada Naruto.

Karena pelangi lah yang menyatukan cinta Naruto dan Hinata, juga pelangi lah yang menjadi saksi perpisahan keduanya.

**[The End]**

Arigatou sudah menyempatkan membaca fict ini.

gomenasai kalo fict ini jauh dari yang readers semua harapkan, untuk itu saya mohon REVIEW agar saya lebih bersemangat membuat fict yang lebih baik lagi.

Sekali lagi saya mohon REVIEW dari readers & senpai semua, terutama yang bersifat membangun.

Kalau ingin flame, silahkan saja. Insya Allah saya akan berusaha menerima dengan lapang dada *kalau saya bersabar*

Akhir kata, Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa/Oyuminasai !

Wassalamu'alaikum...


End file.
